Snufkin
Snufkin (Finnish: Nuuskamuikkunen, Swedish: Snusmumriken) is Moomintroll's best friend, who goes south every winter and returns in the spring. He is the son of the Mymble and the Joxter, and is half-brother to the Mymble's daughter and Little My. Snufkin is an adventurer and a vagabond, admired by those who are small and shy. Snufkin wears old green clothes and a wide-brimmed hat he's had since birth. He lives in a tent, smokes a pipe, and plays the harmonica. Snufkin also has a great dislike for authority figures such as the Park Keeper, and the many regulation signs and fences he puts up, and as such is often thought of as an anarchist. At one point he sabotages The Park Keeper by planting Hattifatteners in his garden, causing them to grow and drive him out. Snufkin prefers freely-growing foliage to fenced-in lawns. He keeps as few worldly possessions as possible, seeing them as a burden, and being happier keeping the memory of a thing than the thing itself. This aspect of his personality is contrasted in the character of Sniff. Official website description Snufkin is a philosophical vagabond who wanders the world fishing and playing the harmonica. He carries everything he needs in his backpack, as he believes that having too much stuff makes life overly complicated. Snufkin is easygoing and carefree and enjoys thinking about things. He always comes and goes as he pleases. He has plenty of admirers in Moominvalley, especially among the smaller and more timid inhabitants. Moomintroll is his best friend and Little My is his half-sister. Snufkin is also the son of the Mymble and the Joxter. Snufkin meets every new person and event with curiosity and a warm heart. He enjoys spending time with the Moomins in Moominvalley, but in November he always goes south for the winter, only returning to Moominvalley in the spring. The enigmatic Snufkin does not avoid other people’s company, but he does prefer to travel alone. On his journeys, he explores new places and tries his luck at fishing. Snufkin loves to go wandering at night and especially in the moonlight. He never asks the names of the new places he visits, but simply enjoys the journey itself. Snufkin always wears a dark green hat with a wide brim and a similarly coloured, shabby old coat. He first joins the Moomins on their adventures in the book Comet in Moominland Appearances Snufkin appears in the following books: *2. Comet in Moominland - The first appearance of Snufkin. Here he meets with Moomintroll and Sniff on the journey to the observatory in an attempt to prevent the comet hitting Moominland. *3. Finn Family Moomintroll - In this book, Snufkin's role as a solitary wanderer is firmly established: While he stays in Moominvalley during spring and early summer, in the late summer and last part of the book he leaves to go off on his wanderings, promising to return next spring. *4. The Exploits of Moominpappa - Snufkin plays a minor role in this book, as one of the people who listen to Moominpappa's story, but his family background is also explained as his father, the Joxter, is a main character in the story. *5. Moominsummer Madness - Here, Snufkin plays a larger role again. He battles a rule-obsessed Park Keeper, saves Little My when she gets separated from the rest of the family, and briefly (and unwillingly) becomes the father figure to a group of orphans. *7. Tales from Moominvalley - This book consists of several short stories, three of which heavily feature Snufkin: A Spring Tune, where a talkative squirrel keeps him from composing the melody he wants, The Last Dragon on Earth, where Moomintroll's newfound "pet" dragon falls in love with him, and Cedric, where he tells Sniff a story about his mother's aunt. *9. Moominvalley in November - In the last of the books, Snufkin and several other characters end up in a Moominvalley where the Moomins have left (they've gone to live on an island, as described in the previous book, Moominpappa at Sea) and have to try and live in the valley without their reassuring presence. Snufkin also has cameo roles in the picture-books Who Will Comfort Toffle?, The Dangerous Journey and also in An Unwanted Guest. He is also generally a prominent character in other Moomin media, such as comics and TV series. He is absent from The Moomins and the Great Flood, The Book about Moomin, Mymble and Little My, Moominland Midwinter and Moominpappa at Sea, though he is at least mentioned in both the latter books. Trivia * Tove Jansson based the character of Snufkin on her friend and one-time fiancé, Atos Wirtanen. Gallery bluefat-snufkin.jpg|Snufkin and Little My with the orphan children snufkin.jpg hqdefault (2).jpg New_Moomin.jpg snufkin-main.png 5c9b6c5fcb601e7baaa130788b295345.jpg tumblr_mjt7z2xLta1s5p17fo1_500.jpg snufkin-hats.jpg snufkin___tove_jansson_by_ewanjf-d4xd13b.png tumblr_inline_miz11aMLuV1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_mjazmh760G1qz4rgp.jpg pp.jpg tumblr_nin15ovqHU1ssozm3o1_400.jpg tumblr_nk5q2bcxmg1ql44jno1_500.jpg tumblr_nni0uawCiU1qc3nl6o2_r1_500.gif 150019.jpg Snufkin17 0.jpg Snufkin.gif Snufkin.svg enhanced-buzz-9008-1369175656-3.jpg Snufkin-comic-panel.jpg enhanced-buzz-28122-1369171462-4.jpg enhanced-buzz-31610-1369174759-4.jpg Category:Moomin Characters Category:Tanoshii Mūmin Ikka Characters Category:Moominvalley (2019) Characters